


It’s so hard, so God what should I do?

by trdevee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trdevee/pseuds/trdevee
Summary: “I almost got eliminated, hyung, and it’s been so long and I’ve improved so little”in which Felix goes to his beloved hyung and confidant, Woojin, after a frustrating day





	It’s so hard, so God what should I do?

**Author's Note:**

> just a small lil fic about the most iconic friendship of this millennium, woolix  
> this is unbeta’d & written on my phone, so if there are grammatical errors please let me know :)  
> also fic title from “I See” by Jisung

Woojin leaned against the doorframe of his, Minho, Jeongin, and Felix’s shared room, gazing sympathetically at the pitiful lump on his bed.

Felix’s chest rose and fell steadily as he laid on Woojin’s bed, neatly made, all the sheets tucked into tiny nooks, and according to Felix, the perfect temperature for moping. His eyes shut as he focuses on breathing— _inhale, exhale, one, two_ —unintentionally loud in the still room.

Woojin lets out a soft sigh. _What is it this time_ he wonders to himself. But Felix looks exhausted so out loud he says, “Tell me.”

Felix pops open one eye and turns his head slightly to see Woojin heading towards him and before he knows what’s happening, Woojin is sitting at the foot of the bed, touching Felix’s legs.

Felix wants to cry. Yes, he was waiting for Woojin. Yes, he was hoping to get his troubles off his chest. Yes, with Woojin is where he feels safest. Yet now that Woojin is here, he doesn’t know where to begin. He’s always afraid of burdening Woojin, who has become his most reliable hyung, his most trusted confidant.

The scene is familiar—Felix on Woojin’s bed, laying down as if he’s on a therapist’s couch ready to confess his worries with a deep voice and grateful expression. Sometimes he needs advice on how to handle his huge crush on Changbin (which Woojin wholeheartedly ships and mentions at every opportunity), sometimes it’s just reminiscing on his time in Australia, sometimes it’s just about what happened in his day. Minho can definitely attest to it happening many times. It’s happened so often that he’d be positive that Woojin must be tired of him, if he didn’t know the extent of Woojin’s kindness.

Felix sniffles lightly and says quietly, “It’s my Korean.” Woojin rests his hand on Felix’s knee in reassurance. “It happened three times today, little mistakes I made or things I didn’t understand because I couldn’t place the meaning of one word” Felix continues in a pained voice. “And you know it just makes me hate myself because why am I this _dumb_? I almost got _eliminated_ , hyung, because of my “lacking Korean abilities” and it’s been _so long_ and I’ve improved _so little_.”

Felix was crying a bit now, tears staining his cheeks illuminating the freckles on his face. If Woojin wasn’t so torn up about Felix’s emotional state, he might have mentioned how fascinating it was to look at.

Felix takes a deep breath and pushes on, “Even though I work hard to improve, I keep making mistakes daily, and it’s discouraging. I constantly feel inferior to the other members or sometimes left out because I just don’t get it.” Felix suddenly sat up, shuffled around and moved so that he was cuddling Woojin from behind like a koala, resting his legs on both sides of Woojin’s legs and circling his arms around Woojin’s chest. Woojin could feel part of his shirt near his left shoulder blade becoming damp quickly.

“You know learning a language takes time, becoming fluent, _truly fluent_ , takes almost a lifetime. And certain things are just cultural and it’s hard to understand because you’ve been in Australia all these years. There were numerous times in the past when I wanted to give up on being an idol, but I kept going. You know why?” Woojin questions.

He hears a muffled “...why?” in response, as Felix talked into Woojin’s shirt.

Woojin smiles mischievously at Felix, even though he can’t see, and says jokingly, “Why not?”

Felix snorts into Woojin’s back and hits his chest in indignation, “Really? That’s your advice?”

Woojin laughs and smiles fondly at Felix, “Okay, fine, seriously but the drive to _be better_ —sing better, dance better, look better—drove me to keep going. I didn’t try to get better for the approval of others, but only because I wasn’t satisfied with my own abilities.”

Felix sniffled and dug his face deeper into Woojin’s back, “But it’s so hard. I make so many errors that it’s hard to convince myself I’ll ever be genuinely good at Korean.”

Woojin stares at the wall intently and says, “But you have to know that the members all love and support you, _no matter what_ , and that will never change. We don’t care if you confuse some words, and it definitely doesn’t make you inferior. If all else fails, you’ll always have me. If I die and you still aren’t fluent, just know I didn’t achieve all my life goals.”

Felix chokes back a sob, because Woojin knows exactly how to comfort him, exactly what to say, what not to say and he’s so grateful. Felix disentangles himself from Woojin and moves so he’s facing him instead and Woojin turns slightly to face Felix. “Thanks, man” Felix expresses his gratitude in English. With red-rimmed eyesand an appreciative smile, he attacks Woojin’s stomach with a hug.

Woojin giggles pulling Felix into his arms and suggests, “Let’s watch a movie.”

Felix looks at him wearily, “Korean or English?”

“Whatever you want”

“You’ll explain if I don’t get it, right?”

“Of course, Felix”

“Korean then.”

 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

 

Around four hours later, Chan finds himself in their room to talk to Woojin, and is greeted with the adorable image of Woojin and Felix sleeping in bed, glued together through spooning, looking impossible to separate. Chan watches them for a moment in silence, happy that they have each other, even if he had been hoping to talk to Woojin himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey~  
> so I wrote this because I love Woolix because they are the definition of platonic soulmates (ain’t nobody friends like Woolix except maybe Seungjin)  
> I also often wonder about Felix. Sometimes he looks like he doesn’t really get what everyone’s saying or he has to have something explained to him in English, even now. Of course this doesn’t make him any less of an amazing person, but I always wonder what he’s thinking in those moments or how he feels about his Korean in general. I also know he’s shy when the spotlight is on him (see: being nervous and unconfident at ASC even though it was in English) and so maybe that’s why it seems like he struggles sometimes when trying to verbalize his thoughts in Korean, but regardless I wanted to write Woolix having a nice talk because Minho has confirmed it to occur often.  
> hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
